Sleep At Your Own Risk
by Lazy Ninja Pirate
Summary: Ace has just joined the crew so he doesn't know were he is going, Thatch takes advantage of this and tricks said pyro into bed with Marco. Needless to say,Marco is not happy when he waks up... Rated T for mildly strong language and slightly mature content.
**_This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it! XD_**

* * *

Marco was tired. The only reason he hadn't fallen over from exhaustion yet was shear willpower and the responsibility of paper work. _Lots_ of paper work. But he was _exhausted._ So much so, that he was not only hearing a voice in his head, he was arguing with said voice.

 _Marco's argument with the Voice in_ _his head_ _:_

Voice:" You should go to bed."

Marco: "I need to finish looking over these bounty posters and give Pops the report for the next island."

Voice: "No, you _need_ to sleep."

Marco: "Sleep can wait. I don't want to be stuck rushing through my work. Most of this is on a time line."

Voice: " Sleep."

Marco: " Paper work."

Voice: " Sleep."

Marco: " Paper work."

Voice: " Sleep."

Marco: " Paper work."

Voice: " SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Fed up with the 'conversation' he mentally turned to the _second_ voice in his head.(Voice Of Reason.)

Marco: "Back me up here!"

Reason: " Sorry man, but Voice is right."

Marco: " WHAT!"\ Voice: "HA!"

Marco jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay? Your talking to your self." Marco turned to find himself face to face with Thatch.

"Taking to myself? About what?" Marco asked in confusion.

"I don't know. You said something like 'thought you were on my side' and then I think you apolog- Hey! Were are you going?"

Marco paused for a moment, and thought about that mountain of paper work he had yet to complete.

"I am going to sleep. Marco decided. "For about a year."

Marco muttered the last sentence, but Thatch still heard him.

 _000_

As Thatch watched his friend's retreating form a look of worry for his friend crossed his face. Marco had been more easily tired out since that rookie pirate had been brought on board. If only there was something he could do...And that is when an idea came to him. How this was going to _help_ Marco Thatch didn't know, but nothing can stand in the way of genius! An evil grin spread over his face. Ooh, this was gonna be _good._

 _000_

Ace was tired. It was only a little after 8 pm so he felt kind of foolish.(The foolish feeling probably had a little bit more to do with the fact he couldn't find the crew quarters than his sleeping habits.). Like the crew would look down on him because he couldn't stay up past his bed time. Which was stupid! Because if you're tired you're tired! Not to mention that his narcolepsy could kick in at anytime! No way in hell these people were finding out about _that_ weakness. 'AND WHERE THE HELL AM I!' Ace silently screamed when he opened a door and came nose to handle with a mop.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was overly tired because of trying (and failing) to kill Whitebeard. Damn! That old man was tough! Maybe even tougher than Gramps.

Ace sighed and closed the door. He was starting to get discouraged. He had tried to kill the man 100 times already. _100_ _times._ Just thinking about it got him depressed.

'You should join. You like it here, even though you won't admit it, and they accept you. And at this rate you're never going to take his head.' Said a tiny, yet persistent voice in his head.

"NOWAYAMIEVERGOINGTOJOIN!" Ace yelled in frustration. It wasn't the first time he had heard that and and it wouldn't be the last either.

"Of course you are!" Said an annoyingly cheerful voice in front of him.

Ace growled as he barely missed knocking into the cook. He normally he would have hit anyone on this ship who got that close to him, but Ace made it a policy not to hit those who made food. Usually.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Ace hissed through gritted teeth.

Thatch smiled pleasantly, "No need to get upset. You looked lost so I was going to offer my assistance."

"I can find my own way. The ship's not _that_ big." Ace snapped.

The two men stood in the hallway and looked at each other.

Ace caved." Fine! I'm looking for the crew cabins. Can you help me?"

"Of course! You can start by turning around."

Ace blushed and turned.

"Now, head straight down the hall. Go up the stairs. When you have reached the top head up hall. When you reach the end, enter the door on the right."

"Thanks..wait, isn't that the way to the division commander's quarters?" Ace asked, kind of realizing where he was.

"Well yeah, but the second division hasn't had a commander for awhile now, and since you're _technically_ a captain you should be shown some level of respect. So you can sleep in the second division commander's room."

Ace was about to ask the man what he meant by _technically_ with his fist when he thought of a better question to ask with words.

"Why now? I've been bunking with the crew since I was captured."

Thatch decided to let the 'captured' comment slide. Honestly, you would think that Pops had knocked him out, dragged him on board, and stated that he was now part of his crew...and that's exactly what had happened. Never mind. Tee-hee.

"It was only thought of recently. Also, don't turn on the lights. Don't ask. The bed will be right in front of the door way." Thatch replied.

Ace thought it over for a sec. Something was off, especially the 'don't turn the lights on' part, but he couldn't tell what. Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers. He had 6 minutes - or less - before an 'attack' hit him, and since passing out in the hall didn't sound like much fun, Ace decided to trust the pirate.

"Okay."

Right before he left a thought occurred to him and he turned to face the other man with a glint in his eyes. "If that's the way to the division commander's quarters then that means I _was_ going in the right direction!"

"Um, Ace? These _are_ the crew quarters."

Ace glanced at the area around him and noticed the doors marked with numbers 1 through 8. Ace turned and walked away without another word.

 _000_

Vista had watched this exchange from afar, but stepped over to Thatch when the teen was out of ear shot. "Thatch?"

"Hmmmm?"

"The second division cabin is on the left."

"Yeah, so?"

"You told Fire Fist to go through the door on the right. The right door leads to Marco's room."

"I know that."

The swordsman looked at Thatch in confusion. The cook only grinned.

"I know nothing of this." Vista stated before he turned on his heel and walked away.

 _000_

Ace opened the door and stepped into the room. It was dark, but he could just make out the outline of a bed. He yawned. 'Need...sleep...now.'

He closed the door and striped down to his boxers before shuffling over to where he remembered the bed to be. Ace moved the covers and slipped under their warming embrace.

A little to warm. Ace rolled on to his stomach. There was something - no some _one_ under him. And that is when the narcoleptic attack hit him.

 _000_

Thatch waited next to the door. He frowned. There should be more yelling. Or maybe an extremely unmanly screech from a certain raven haired youth - followed by more yelling. But there was nothing, only the distant sound of snoring.

He opened the door and stepped in to the room _ **.**_ The sight of what laid behind the door would be tucked away in his memory for when ever the pompadoured man needed a laugh.

Thatch stepped back from the room and ran to get his photo snail.

 _000_

Marco woke up feeling much better. He hadn't slept so well in a loooong time. He didn't want to get up yet, so he snuggled deeper into the covers.

Something was not right. Marco opened one eye. Yes, something was _defiantly_ wrong. He opend the other eye and turned over slowly...

 _000_

Ace was flying! For about five seconds.

The pyro crashed through the door and into the far wall. He laid there, stunned, trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. The last thing he remembered was falling asle- 'No. No. No. Nonononononononooooooooooooooooooooooo! Not good, not good!" Ace thought, recalling the suspicious circumstances he had fallen asleep under.

Ace felt a something, probably a foot, prod his leg. He opened his eyes slowly...and meet the gaze of one pissed off pirate. Ace tried to run, but it was no use. Marco grabbed Ace by the hair and stated dragging him towards the deck with the intention of throwing the idiot over board.

 _000_

Marco new some thing was off as soon as he stepped on deck. Izou, Haruta, and Vista were huddled together whispering over something. That was _never_ a good thing. And when he looked around, Marco noticed that there were several other such groups populating the deck. _**Uh oh.**_ Finally, he decided to swallow his unease and walk over to the first group. Dragging a now unconscious Ace behind him.

The bunch didn't notice Marco's approach at first, so when Izou finally looked up and raised the alarm it was to late. "What's going on?" Marco asked coolly. He rested Ace against the ship's rail before turning to the group, glaring. Haruta broke first. Bowing his head he held out what they had been looking at. The rest of the gang took a step back.

Marco looked at what the swordsman held. A dark ora surrounded him. The whole crew took step back. "Where. Is. Thatch." He growled. Everyone pointed to the kitchen.

After Marco left every thing went still...and then the screaming began. Tuning a def-ear to the pleas of their cook the crew went back to work, with the exception of Izou who was still looking over whatever had made Marco fly onto a murderous rage.

 _000_

Ace woke up to the feeling of something hard biting into his back and please for mercy sounding in his ears. Alarmed, Ace shot to his feet and spun around.

"What's going on!? Are we under attack!?" He demanded of the crew member next to him.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. Marco is simply putting the fear of birds into our dear chef." The man replied, not even looking up. As if on cue a strangled cry could be heard from the kitchen," Not the -*crash*- Noooooooooooo! Marco! That was my favorite -" A loud shattering sound was heard followed by sobbing.

Ace, quiet pale by now, turned back to the man - well he _looked_ like a man, but with all that make-up it was hard to tell - and asked very calmly, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Yes?"

"What do you mean 'yes'!? Your acting like the crew attacking each other is normal! What happened last night!? What made Bird Guy so mad!?"

"The crew fighting is not common, but with those to it is quite normal. I have only a vague idea of what happened last night. What made Marco so angry is this." He said handing Ace what he had been looking at.

Ace took the...pictures? That's what they looked like. Ace looked closer, they were pictures. More specifically, pictures of _him_ and _Marco. C_ _udilin_ _g._ ** _In bed. SHIRTLESS!_** Ace looked at the pictures for a moment longer befor a dark ora formed around him.

Izou, having scuttled back several steps, watched as the young pirate stalked towards the kitchen and sounds of torment. _Should I tell him he doesn't have pants on?_ Izou wounderd; _Hmmmm_ _mm, no. He'll figure it out eventually._

 _End._

* * *

 ** _I hope you liked it! Review, please?_**


End file.
